Nessa Black, l'histoire d'une sang-pur
by petiteserpy
Summary: Voici quelques One shot totalement Hors contextes, des petits délires qui partent loins de l'histoire originale. Je marque complete mais j'en ajouterai surement d'autre
1. Chapter 1

_**Voila alors en fait ceci vient d'un délire avec mon amie Mordigane (Alyce ici). Elle a pris depuis quelques temps la manie de m'appeler Mamie Black, grande sang pur et LA VRAIE chef des mangemorts. D'apres elle Voldi serait à mes ordres...**_

* * *

_**Nessa Black, l'histoire des sang-purs.**_

Très bien. Tout est calme. Un seul problème à l'horizon : je suis une femme et mes talons claquent sur le sol.

« _ Grand Ma' ? On va voir Oncle Cius ?

_ Non. Et tais toi donc ! »

Par Morgane ! Des pas ! Cette saleté m'a faite repéré .

« _Lady Black ? Lady Nessa Black ?

_ Merlin vous aurait il fait grâce d'un cerveau ?

C'est bien moi. Que voulez vous ?

_ Oh ! Heu... rien. Enfin si ! Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux.

_ Il me semble, Monsieur... qui que vous soyez, que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner des ordres à quelqu'un de mon rang.

Je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier, mais coite, mon petit fils voulait visiter ce ministère et voir mon beau-fils. Sur ce. »

Pour qui se prend ce scarabée de sang-mélé ! Me réclamer des explications à moi ! Une membre de la noble famille des Blacks ! Sa ne se passera pas comme ça. Par Morgane je le jure mes mangemorts me vengeront !

« _Grand Ma' ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

_ Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Nessa Black ouvrit la porte, son petit fils des étoiles plein les yeux. Puis subitement elle le poussa dans la pièce. Il passa au travers d'un épais nuage de fumé blanche. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, un de ces rares sourire qu'elle s'autorisait, la redoutée Nessa Black, referma gracieusement la porte de bois noir et tourna le locket d'un coup de baguette.

« _Enfin un carcmol de moins ! Il ne souillera plus jamais le sang de la noble famille Black. »

Tient ! Et si j'allais chercher ma petite Alyce pour parfaire son Doloris ? »

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi ? x)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peter Pettigrow, la tarte de la trahison**_

Peter Pettigrow. Que dîtes-vous ? Pas un maraudeur ?! Un traître ?! Bon oui serte, c'est un traître. Savez vous pourquoi il nous a tous trahis ? Non ? Bien alors lisez.

James, Rémus et Sirius étaient attablés dans la Grand-Salle, et comme ils le faisaient toujours, riaient fort et mangeaient avec appétit. (Comme je le dis toujours si Ronald n'était pas roux j'aurai des doutes sur son père. ) Puis comme chaque jour, la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître un Peter Pettigrow rougissant de gène. Il trottina, puis prit place en face de celui qu'il appelait alors son meilleur ami, James Potter.

« _Ah ! Te voilà Pitti Peter. Où étais tu ?

_ Dans les couloirs ! Vous êtes partit sans moi et les escaliers bougeaient sans cesse !

_ Oh ! Désolé. Mais j'avais tellement faim. »

Peter souffla et tendit la main en direction de la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse, mais au moment même où ses doigts allaient rencontrer le divin dessert, un main plus rapide s'en saisit et Sirius l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

« _Oh pardon ! Tu la voulais ?

_ Oui ! J'avais le doigt dessus !

_ Oups ! »

Mais c'est pas possible ! J'en ai marre ! Par Merlin suis je invisible ?!

**Day 2**

James et Sirius n'étant de grands admirateurs de la nature se reposaient tranquillement dans leur salle commune, tandis que Rémus, lui, suivait le cours de botanique dans la serre n°5.

Comme à son habitude Peter n'entendit pas son réveil et arriva en retard. Il se glissa le plus discrètement possible au coté de son ami qui lui tendit une paire de gants, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« _ Occupe toi de la tenir, c'est moins risqué. »

Peter se saisit de la plante et la maintint un peu près immobile, mais lorsque le loup-garou coup une des feuilles cette première se débattit et affligeât à ce pauvre Peter un horrible balafre sur la joue droite.

Marre ! Sa commence à bien faire ! C'est pas possible.

Dans sa colère Peter avait quitté la serre et avait pénétré d'un pas rageur dans la forêt. Un branche craqua. Le coupant dans son élan. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « Quiddich » il fut stupéfixié. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait une marque étrange sur l'avant bras.

« _ Une part de tarte Queudevers ?

_Merci Maître ! »


	3. Bellatrix et le nectar de folie

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avait toujours été une enfant calme. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses deux soeurs, Andromeda et Narcissa. Enfin bref, elle n'était pas la machine à torturer que l'on connait aujourd'hui. Ou tout du moins, elle n'était pas jusqu'à son entrée en 7ème année.

Bellatrix, ou Bella pour les intimes, était contrairement à ses sœurs, proches des jeunes de sa maison. Ainsi donc n'importe qui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pouvait aisément vous dire que si vous la cherchiez, il suffisait de mettre la main sur Lucius Malfoy, elle ne serait pas loin.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à force de soirées et de fêtes dans la salle commune des serpents, la jeune Black ne tenait plus le rythme et il arrivait qu'elle s'endorme sur son chaudron.

Un matin que la fatigue la gagnait et qu'elle menaçait de s'endormir dans son Sombral-flakes, Snape lui proposa un remède miracle.

« -Bella, tu ne sembles pas en forme. Aurais-tu des problèmes de sommeil ?

-Ravale ton venin, Severus. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Rentre tes griffes. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un café ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce te permettra au moins de ne pas t'endormir en cours. »

Bellatrix tendit la main en direction de la cafetière encore fumante, s'en saisit, et se servit tant bien que mal – le poids faisant trembler dangereusement son poigne- essayant de ne pas s'ébouillanter.

Elle resta plusieurs seconde, là, fixant le liquide noir, sous le regard moqueur de Severus. La jeune Black n'avait jamais gouté, toujours rebuté par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Lorsqu'elle porta à ses lèvres la tasse de porcelaine verte, et que le chaud breuvage coula dans sa gorge, l'effet fut instantané. Bellatrix sentit le regain d'énergie, comme-ci un courant électrique l'avait traversé – d'où la coupe de cheveux … Elle sourit, s'en servit une deuxième et une autre, et encore une autre. Et ce manège se reproduisait chaque jour, ses mains tremblaient, elle se fessait hystérique, plus de jour en jour. Elle débordait d'énergie, si bien que lorsqu'elle découvrit la torture, celle-ci pouvait durer plusieurs jours.

Et depuis, totalement dépendante Bellatrix Black devenue Lestrange, ne sort jamais sans sa précieuse thermos à l'effigie de son Maitre.


End file.
